Ignition
by Yume Musume
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas & one shots sobre mis headcanons entorno a esta pareja. / KaixRei / Yaoi/ShonenAi /
1. Guilty

**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r :_ _ **B**_ _eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad y creación del maestro **T** akao **A** oki.

* * *

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Kai? ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo? Es decir, eran un equipo, eran algo muy parecido a una familia. ¿Por qué entonces Kai los había abandonado así como así? ¿Sería que lo que había pasado entre ellos estaba mal? La mente de Rei Kon no podía con la frustración. Era como si las ideas llegaran solas, violentas e invasivas hasta convertirse en algo similar a la ansiedad o al pánico, podría incluso ser impotencia o culpa.

Y es que la noche anterior a que Hiwatari desapareciera, ambos compartían habitación. No era un secreto que él se llevaba bien con el chico bicolor, o por lo menos parecía comprenderlo un poco más que el resto, así que había sido utilizado como sacrificio. No le parecía mal, de hecho, estaba bastante cómodo con ello, quizás estaba _demasiado_ cómodo y ése había sido el problema. No era un adulto aún, sus emociones permanecían como un misterio para sí mismo, pero comenzaba a explorar las posibilidades. No estaba del todo seguro de si era por la edad o por no haber hallado a la persona adecuada pero era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por alguien.

Sí, es correcto, aquel feroz tigre sentía una afinidad enérgica por el joven dueño de Dranzer. Sabía que no era mera admiración porque, vamos, era un adolescente y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la presencia de éste, y ése, entre todos, había sido uno de los más grandes conflictos al compartir un cuarto con él: No logró ocultar lo que su anatomía quería gritar.

De una o de otra manera, Kai lo notó y por muy extraño que le pareciera a Rei, era correspondido. Sin embargo, si él no hubiera estado en esa situación, ¿aún le habría dicho que era mutuo? El cuerpo humano a veces nos hace decir cosas en momentos inapropiados y pro las razones equivocadas. Bien, no pasó a mayores, nada más allá de un simple beso fugaz, el primero de ambos, o al menos el primero con consciencia de que existía una atracción real entre ellos, un magnetismo que los impulsaba a querer estar al lado del otro.

¿Qué se suponía que pasaba después? Un silencio los envolvió y no hubo más. ¿Así se suponía que fuera el primer beso? Ambos se miraron abochornados y se alejaron a sus respectivas camas. Rei apagó la luz y le deseó buenas noches al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Kai despertó alterado, había tenido sueños difíciles; Rei, no había podido conciliar el sueño como era debido. El temor del chino era claro: ¿Habría sido el causante de que ahora Dranzer fuera reemplazado por Black Dranzer y robara las bestias de sus amigos? La culpa lo carcomía.

Un suspiro.

Todo era su culpa.


	2. Jealousy

**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r:_ _ **B**_ _eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E** s propiedad y creación del maestro **T** akao **A** oki.

 **R** e _f_ e _r_ e _nc_ ia _s_ : **C** apítulos _22-28_ , _**B**_ _eyblade_ _ **V-F**_ _orce_.

* * *

Salima era una gran beyluchadora, tenía que admitirlo. Quizás no tenía las mejor habilidades, pero era la persona que más resistencia había puesto ante la insistencia de su equipo sobre las bestias bit cibernéticas. Al final, no había resultado vencedora, pues Rei le había derrotado.

Y era verdad que era una chica muy linda y de buenos sentimientos, no podía mentir, pero quizás era eso lo que más le desagradaba de ella. Y ahora, no sólo había tenido que soportar que el chino prestara toda su atención sobre ella al conocerle, sino que tenían una conexión especial que nadie podía comprender, que muchas veces había ignorado a su propio equipo por un momento con la pelirroja. Incluso, cuando la victoria fue para él, se preocupó más por la estabilidad de la chica que por los halagos y felicitaciones de los Bladebreakers.

Y aunque sabía que Goki era el actual poseedor de Cyber Dranzer, la razón por la que de verdad había anhelado batallar con él, no era otra que la frustración que el silencio por parte del chino generaba en él. ¿Acaso era una broma? Habían pasado minutos y él seguía pensando en Salima. Ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlos o a decir algo como palabras de aliento. Y la peor parte, es que no podía odiar a la pelirroja siendo tan maldita sea adorable. Ni hablar, tendría que luchar con su compañero de equipo y desquitar toda esa ira que quemaba sus entrañas.

Pues bien, no había sido su mejor pelea. No sólo tenía encima la culpa que sentía ante el destino de Wyatt, sino que ahora, debía cargar también con la cruel y absurda indiferencia de Rei y su obsesión por la chica del equipo contrario que ni siquiera se había dignado a verlo cuando se retiró. ¡Que alguien le enseñe de modales a esa bruja!

Y mientras todos creían que era Gideon y sus secuaces jugando con su mente, él estaba cierto de que había sólo una persona que lo hacía y ése era su propio compañero. Sin duda alguna, cuando salieran de ahí, le haría pagar tan caro que jamás volvería a atreverse a pensar siquiera en Salima, Mao o cualquier otra mujerzuela que se encontrara por ahí.

Al final, venció, pero estuvo a punto de no hacerlo. Si no hubiera sido por el constante pensamiento de que Wyatt contaba con él, su mente habría dado saltos hacia lo frustrado que se sentía. ¿Por qué? Bueno, él era mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas mocosas, incluso siendo hombre, y podía ofrecer más de lo que ellas tendrían oportunidad, eso sin mencionar que pasaba mucho más tiempo al lado del chino y conocía todo de él. Por ejemplo, sabía que bajo cierta luz, los ojos de Rei tenían cierto brillo dorado, como si fuesen dos fragmentos de ámbar golpeados por el Sol, o que en ocasiones trataba de quitar toda clase de inquietud cocinando para sus compañeros, aun cuando ya no se dedicaba al negocio, y eso era porque creía que la comida era lo que mantenía unidas a las familias y, de cierto modo, eso era lo que los Bladebreakers eran: una familia.

Entonces, ¿quiénes eran ellas para intentar desintegrar a su familia?

– **A Kai no le importa ser un héroe** –la voz de Rei, por alguna razón, era la única que escuchaba aunque tratara de desconectarse de la realidad **–, a él sólo le importa jugar Beyblade** –pues bien, no estaba del todo equivocado, pero tampoco era la realidad.

Se encontraban en un avión rumbo a Nueva York, pues Judy, la madre de Max, les había comunicado que existía algo que quería mostrarles. Como todo había sido de último momento, casi ninguno de los miembros del equipo había conseguido un asiento junto a otro, por lo que sin más, optó por _apagar_ su cerebro un poco, al menos hasta que llegasen. Era difícil, pues el parloteo sobre él sólo lo hacía ponerse a la defensiva.

Cuando arribaron, rápidamente se encontraron con la mujer rubia que, gracias a todos los cielos, había cambiado su estilo de vestir. Cada vez que estaba en algún pasillo, algún ascensor, sin notarlo, se colocaba junto a Rei. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sí lo notaba y lo hacía completamente a propósito.

Siempre que se trataba de Beyblade, la concentración de todo el equipo era impenetrable. Quizás era porque siempre se veían metidos en algún embrollo de clase mundial, pero estaban bastante acostumbrados a enterarse de los conflictos que aquejaban a la BBA. Venía incluido en el paquete junto al chico rubio, cuyos padres eran amigos y empleados del señor Dickenson.

Tras aquella instructiva charla sobre los vestigios arqueológicos hallados en un desierto mexicano, tuvieron por fin una tarde libre. Todos corrían por aquel parque frente al edificio de Judy: Takao se había perdido entre la comida; Max, saludaba a su viejo amigo Alan; Hiromi decidió retar a pequeños a jugar baloncesto.

¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¿Qué se suponía que debiera hacer él? No era que no supiera disfrutar del tiempo libre, pero detestaba esas ciudades que parecían vomitar gente por las alcantarillas. Incluso, por un momento consideró volver a la BBA mientras le decían en qué hotel se hospedarían. Fue entonces cuando le vio:

En un rápido movimiento, Rei apareció de la nada y le arrebató el balón a la nueva chica de los Bladebreakers. ¡Bien hecho! Cruzado de brazos, tomó asiento en una banca que se ubicaba justo a un costado de la cancha donde el chino jugaba. ¿Debería hablar con él? ¿Debería decirle que era un ingrato con aquellos que lo apreciaban? Pero, ¿de verdad lo era o simplemente era que detestaba que su atención no se fijara en ellos como siempre? O más bien, en él.

Sólo pensaba tonterías, sería mejor ir a dar una vuelta. Con suerte, encontraría un perrito o un gato vagando por ahí y podría verle sin tener esos pensamientos idiotas.

– **¡Oye, Kai!** –¿de verdad? Cuando más quería alejarse, ¿él venía a buscarlo? **–¡Espera! ¿Adónde vas?**

– **A ningún lado** –contestó con la misma voz seca que solía usar sin siquiera detenerse.

– **¿Te importa si te acompaño?** –se acercó un poco más hacia el otro, siguiéndolo de cerca.

– **¿No estabas jugando baloncesto?** –gruñó un poco, aunque para sus adentros, una lucha comenzaba a desatarse: Por una parte, quería que le buscara, que le llamara y la relación se volviera más estrecha, pero por la otra, no quería ser el plato de segunda mesa ahora que Salima no estaba con ellos.

– **Hiromi me corrió al haberle ganado, sabes cómo es** –arqueó una ceja mientras reía suavemente **–. Entonces, ¿adónde vas?**

– **Sólo pensaba caminar un poco** –no estaba mal, podía aceptar que caminaran un poco juntos, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

– **¡Vaya locura con los Psykick** –parecía muy emocionado, pero era imposible que hablara de ello y no la mencionara a ella **–. Por un momento creí que Salima realmente terminaría herida, fue un alivio que no fuera así.**

– **En silencio** –gruñó. Si acaso iban a estar juntos, lo harían a su modo.

– **Lo siento** –la realidad es que aquella actitud lo desconcertó bastante. ¿Desde cuándo era tan hostil Kai para con él?

¡Genial! Había hecho sentí mal a Rei. No era su intención, pero aquellos impulsos de borrar a la pelirroja de su vida lo estaban venciendo.

Miró a unos cuantos metros, en la parte más alejada del parque había una pequeña colina, justo como aquella donde los niños solían rodar. Era sorprendente que se encontrara vacía, probablemente porque era una de las partes más solitarias del lugar. Incluso, podría decirse que se asemejaba más a un bosque.

Bien: era ahora o nunca.

De un rápido movimiento envolvió al otro entre sus brazos y se lanzó por dicha bajada. Ambos rodaron sobre un pasto muy áspero y que despedía el aroma a hierba recién cortada, probablemente era así. Al llegar abajo, el líder del equipo se colocó completamente sobre el chino, desconcertándolo a más no poder, pues no sólo lo sostenía con su peso, sino que lo sujetaba por las muñecas para no dejarlo poner de pie.

– **¿Kai?** –lo miró completamente confundido **–¿Qué estás haciendo?**

– **Yo soy tu líder y debes escucharme** –frunció el ceño **–: debes dejar de pensar en Salima. Tus sentimientos por ella pondrán en riesgo todo, justo como sucedió con Mao.**

– **Yo** –arqueó una ceja confundido **–… no te entiendo, Kai** –¿acaso el otro sugería que sentía algo por la chica? **–. ¿Tú piensas que me gusta Salima?**

– **¿Acaso no estoy en lo correcto?** –presionó con más fuerza. No estaba listo para escucharlo de él.

– **No** –lanzó una carcajada **–. Realmente no sé de dónde sacas una idea como esa** –lo pensó por un segundo: ¿Estaba celoso? **–¿Tú sientes algo por ella?**

– **¿Qué?** –¿de dónde sacaba una idea tan absurda? **–¿Por qué habría de tener sentimientos por una chiquilla que ni conozco?**

– **Bueno, pues** –intentó enderezarse, pero el otro no se lo permitió **–, porque ella es bonita, inteligente y tú estás aquí, sometiéndome para que me aleje de ella** –quizás una pequeña broma rompería la tensión **–. A menos de que quien te guste sea yo** –dijo en un tono burlón.

 **–¡Deja de bromear!** –tenía un perfecto autocontrol, pero cabía la posibilidad de que un poco de sangre se reuniera en sus mejillas, por lo que se echó hacia atrás, liberando por fin al otro.

 **–¡Vamos, Kai! –** insistió mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto y trataba de cruzar las piernas **–¡No tiene nada de malo que…!**

¿Quería jugar? Muy bien, ahí estaba su juego. El líder de los Bladebreakers, el maravilloso y poderoso, guapísimo, único e inigualable Kai Hiwatari se había arrojado contra él, sosteniéndolo por ambas mejillas, besando con suavidad sus labios un par de veces.

Muy bien. Rei se quedó pasmado al percatarse de que el otro se encontraba tan cerca de él, que no existía distancia alguna. Sabía a la perfección, que tampoco quería alejarse. Cerró los ojos, simplemente respondiendo aquel tenue contacto, pues no fue más que eso. Los labios no se movieron más que para realizar suaves chasquidos entre ellos.

Al final, sintió aquella suave boca rozarlo con gentileza, casi como una caricia, para abandonarlo por completo. Para cuando reaccionó y abrió los ojos, Kai ya se estaba alejando. Se relamió los labios, mordiéndolos un poco al final, esperando que no se esfumara tal sensación.

¿Qué se supondría que le diría cuando volviera a verlo? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Necesitaban acaso hablar de ello? Al final, ambos habían sido partícipes, ambos lo habían hecho por su propia voluntad. ¿Acaso eso significaba que tenían algo formal? ¿Era sólo un experimento por parte del otro? ¿Y en qué momento Rei podría decirle lo que sentía? Quizás ya lo sabía y por eso había hecho eso. Suspiró con una sonrisa: sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer y no era necesario pensarlo tanto.

* * *

– **Debo llevar a Drigger a hacer un recorrido de prueba** –se alejó de sus compañeros un poco mientras sacaba su lanzador **–. ¡Vamos, Kai! ¡Luchemos!**

– **Jm, ¿estás seguro?** –sonrió con suavidad al ver que el otro no estaba disgustado con él **–No quiero que tengan que repararlo otra vez.**

– **Creo que podré cuidarme solo** –sí, sin duda alguna, ésa era la forma perfecta de decirle que aceptaba lo que había hecho.

Y ahí estaban, juntos, frente a todo el equipo mientras Hiromi gritoneaba y fingía ser el árbitro. Ninguno de los dos perdió de vista los ojos del otro o la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios ajenos. Era una rivalidad simpática, pero detrás de aquella competitiva actitud, ambos sabían lo que de verdad querían decir y no había mejor manera.

3…

 _No tengo sentimientos por Salima._

2…

 _No estoy celoso por ella._

1…

 _Estoy celoso de ella._

¡Let ir rip!

 _Tú eres quién me gusta._


End file.
